Ghost Story
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) It's Halloween and what better way to spend part of your day than reading ghost stories? Exactly. So that's what Dan and Phil do. Read along and create your own in Phil's interactive Ghost Story. (No Slash. Video Based.) Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Happy Halloween everybody! :)


_**Spooky Scary Skeletons... what?**_

_**Happy Halloween everybody! Hope you are having an amazing day and getting a crap ton of candy :)**_

_**Enjoy the one-shot :)**_

* * *

><p>"Happy Halloween." Phil said with makeup on his face. He was dressed up as a zombie giraffe.<p>

"This year I decided to be a zombie giraffe... BRAINS... But today, I want to play a game." Phil said, photoshopping Jigwaw on his face.

"You are going to star in your very own INTERACTIVE GHOST STORY. MUAHAHAHAAAA." Phil said, shining a light on his face.

"First of all, dim the lights. Secondly, get a pen and paper or open notepad or text edit if you're lazy."

"Now write down the number 1 to 13." Phil said, the scene changing to Phil rubbing a skull with scary music in the background.

"Okay, you ready? You look ready. Next to number one, write your name. Next to number 2, write an item of furniture. Next to number 3, write a noise. Number 4, a room in the house. Number 5, a youtuber. Numebr 6, a liquid. Number 7, an emotion. Number 8, the same youtuber. Number 9, an animal. Number 10, an object. Number 11, a body part. Number 12, an object, and number 13, a celebrity."

"Okay, so you should have them all written down now and if you don't, you can pause this video so you can catch up." Phil said, dancing slightly. "Pausing now."

"Okay, we are ready. I am going to read out a story and each time I pause, you have to read your words in order to fill in the blanks, but make sure you read them out loud. That is the most important part... I'll be listening." Phil said, pointing at the camera.

"Brace yourselfs... FOR THE HAUNTING!" Phil exclaimed, pointing the light towards him again. "Muahahahaaa... Ow, my eyes."

"My name is... One night, I was sleeping on my... when I heard a... It was coming from my... I opened the door and saw... was dead on the floor covered in...! I felt... I tried to escape but then I saw the ghost of... blocking the door, making the sound of a... I threw a... but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the... and I died. In my new life as a ghost, I possess a... and haunt..."

"Well, there we go, that was _The Haunting, _featuring you. I hope you enjoyed however that turned out."

"FEAR ME MORTALS FOR I AM THE DANPIRE!" Dan exclaimed, revealing himself to the camera.

"He's here." Phil said.

"Did you see what I did there?" Dan asked Phil.

Phil nodded.

"Good cape."

"Thank you very much."

"You ready to do your story?" Phil asked,

"I am so ready right now."

"You got your list?"

"I've got my list of words."

"Let's do this."

"Okay... Is that supposed to be spooky lighting?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Phil."

"My name is,"

"Dan."

"One night, I was sleeping on my,"

"Bed."

"When I heard a,"

"Yeeaah."

They laughed.

"It was coming from my,"

"Toilet." Dan said grinning.

"I opened the door and saw,"

"...Anthony Padilla." Dan said laughing.

"Was dead on the floor, covered in,"

"Oh God uhh... milk." They laughed again.

"I felt,"

Dan laughed. "Guilty."

They laughed hard. "Wahh-?"

"Okay, okay right right right."

"I tried to escape but then saw the ghost of,"

"Anthony."

"Blocking the door and make the sound of a,"

"Walrus... What is that like, wrah, wrah, wrah... Yep, that's terrifying."

"I threw a,"

"Baseball bat."

"At it, but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the,"

"Butt." Dan said, starting to laugh.

"And I died."

"Oh, what a good death."

"In my life as a ghost, I possess,"

"A frisbee."

"Imagine a haunted frisbee." Phil said as Dan continued to laugh.

"Oh no."

"And I haunt,"

"Adele."

"What, Adele as in the singer?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Dan said laughing.

"Just go to Adele's mansion."

"Does Adele have a frisbee that she plays with?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Otherwise, I'm going to have a very boring rest of eternity."

"How terrifying. Are you happy with your story?" Phil asked, shining the light on Dan.

"Uh, I'm really disturbed that I found Anthony from Smosh in a toilet, covered in milk and I felt guilty. That is horrifying."

"I'd love to see some kind of fanart of that."

"No no no no no no no okay."

"Don't." Phil said.

"No."

"Well, thank you Phil. Those mental images will give me nightmares for a while. You uh, achieved the scariness."

"Yaay!"

"But I want to know what yours were so I put a template below to paste all your words in the description so comment with you story and I can't wait to see how ridiculous they all are." Phil said as Dan started to laugh.

"Oh seriously I am going to have a lot of fun reading those."

"Nothing can beat yours... We'll see. We'll find out."

"Knowing these people, I don't think they'll struggle making their story more disturbing than my story to be honest you sickos."

"Today's spooky draw Phil naked iiiiiiis..."

"Drawn by my friend."

Dan started to laugh. "That is the best thing I have ever seen oh my God."

"It's amazing. We had to do a bit of tactical blurring. I don't think the internet is ready for a full frontal draw Phil naked."

"I think you made the right call there."

"Yes. And if you want some more horror-" Phil got cut off by Dan scaring him.

They started to laugh. "No."

"You were saying?"

"Be a good vampire."

"If you enjoyed this and want some more horror action, I've made two more scary stories. One is called _'The Abduction'."_

"I wonder what happens in that one."

"Yeah, and the other one is called _'Z-Day'._ They will be released on the days leading up to Halloween so if you come back to this video, click here or click here, or in the discription below to go experience those stories too."

"Go experience them."

"See you next time guys." Phil said.

"And now the Danpire turns into a bat and departs." Dan said, moving out of screen.

"I'm not really sure how a giraffe departs."

"Just, walk like a giraffe."

"Get on all fours and just, yeah."

Phil crawled off the bed, Dan laughing hysterically."That is not at all awkward looking."

"Ow."

"Wow, yeah. That was really scary Phil." Dan said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who else saw Dan play Outlast last night? I was literally hiding under my covers haha.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a great Halloween! :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
